Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) is the use of electric current produced by a device to stimulate the nerves for therapeutic purposes. Electrical muscle stimulation (EMS), also known as neuromuscular electrical stimulation (NMES) or electromyostimulation, is the elicitation of muscle contraction using electric impulses.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,620,434, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device and method for applying transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation via an electrode. The device includes the electrode being arranged for detecting a change of a skin impedance and being configured for switching from a stimulation mode of operation for stimulating the nerve, into a recalibration mode of operation upon detection of the changed skin impedance. The device may include a plurality of electrodes being configured for detecting the change of the skin impedance and being configured for adjusting an electrical current flowing through the skin via the plurality of electrodes.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0015212, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes improved operating features for an electrotherapy device are provided by the use of a peel off detection system which monitors device operation and provides necessary corrective action where appropriate. More specifically, the electrotherapy device monitors the connection characteristics of the electrodes, in order to determine if acceptable connections are being maintained to the patient. In order to monitor these connections, a baseline signal measurement is made when the system is first started. Subsequent measurements are then compared to this baseline measurement, to insure that the magnitude stays within an acceptable range. If the measurement shows a non-acceptable connection condition, the electrotherapy device is shut down and appropriate warning signals are provided to the user. Where multiple output channels are used, isolation circuits are included in the feedback network in order to insure no signal coupling exists.
An article by Degen and Loeliger, entitled “An improved Method to continuously monitor the Electrode-Skin Impedance during Bioelectric Measurements,” published in the Proceedings of the 29th Annual International Conference of the IEEE EMBS, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method that allows to monitor the electrode-skin impedance during bioelectric recordings in a continuous way, without reducing the common mode rejection ratio (CMRR) of the amplifier. The method is based on an additional common mode signal which is superimposed on the bioelectric signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,574, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an RF ablation system comprising an irrigated split tip electrode catheter, an RF generator and a signal processor. The catheter comprises four orthogonally arranged electrodes at the distal tip. The catheter is used to map the electrical activity of a heart chamber to locate site(s) of aberrant electrical pathways to be ablated. Once an ablation site has been located, the signal processor activates the RF generator to transmit a low level RF current to each electrode member of the split tip electrode. The signal processor receives signals indicative of the impedance between each electrode member and one or more surface indifferent electrodes and determines which electrode members are associated with the highest impedance. Such electrode members are those in greatest contact with the myocardium. The signal processor then automatically activates the RF generator to transmit an RF ablation current to the electrode members in contact with the myocardium to create a lesion.